Wait for them
by Dead Soldier
Summary: Having fun one day... the next moment it all went to hell... My name is Jack Hunter i'm a survivor who lost everyone I cared about to this green flu... I met some interesting people like the l4d crew and in new Orleans another crew. but I have a secret about myself... I currently am with a huntress and witch. New story... new lemons... and new crossing over.


**Dead Soldier: new story I'm working staring three OC'S…. That is all.**

**Wait for them**

_Chapter 1 _

Survival

"I missed you~" Talking

'_Look at my sexy mate~_' Thoughts

*objects*

xXx break

xXx

Date: October 1, 2009

Name… Jack Hunter

Age: 24

Hair: short spiky black

Eyes: brown

Skin: light brown

Other: lean muscular

xXx

The infection started over 2 weeks ago population started to plummet fast as the first cases were the woods to the hospitals of the attack victims eating others. Many 'special' infected were starting to appear first were the Hunters, regular everyday parkour runners wearing hoodies, cargo pants, taped to less air friction, plus running shoes.

Next were smokers and boomers, smokers were everyday smokers who grew buubles on half their face/necks and along their arms, usually wearing jeans, white shirts and walking shoes. Boomers are huge males (so far) filled of bile of whatever… usually wearing tight shirts with loose sweats.

Now the worst of the worst the tank huge shirtless steroid induced muscular bodybuilders who have tiny legs covered in jeans and dress shoes. They usually are always angry with the place destroying everything in their paths… hard as hell to take down but always fun to watch in their tea time…

I'm serious have tea and they get fancy top hat, eye monocle and little cups it's fucking awesome.

But there is one which is to never be disturbed the witch a curvy skinny crying woman with long sharp claws they usually dressed in a tank top and just panties. Many pervs and rapists tried something but ended up chopped up or decapitated from their claws…

Yet whenever I'm around they seem to stare instead of cry I never figured out why…

xXx

(Four days prior September 28, 2009)

I was home like always just getting back from over seas a few months prior to that day when all of this happened. People started to get sick around me except my sister and my brothers but that's another story for now… anyways the day had been normal as always.

"Hey!"

Same as always…

"HEY!"

Same as alw…

"HEY! JACK!"

"What?!" I yelled back at the voice.

"You weren't paying attention to me and the others." The voice said a little pissed.

I looked at who was talking Riley Shen, she was a slender fit woman with brown unruly hair, grey eyes, she always was a crazy person always pouncing me for no reason she and I hooked up once before in high school lost each others virginity to each other. She was wearing a sleeveless red hoodie, black bandage wrapped arms, black cargo pants, black combat boots and my military dog tags.

'_Is she wearing my boxers again?_' I thought, "Riley. I was thinking about today. Sorry about that." I chuckled.

"Well don't forget about us." Another female voice.

"Yeah we need a plan for tonight for Brent's birthday." A male voice said

I saw the twins Matt and Rose smith, rose is clumsy, while matt smokes, rose wearing a black tank top, white shorts, and she was bare footed like always. Matt wore his signature green button up shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Rose had ruffled white shoulder length hair, while matt had short black hair both with grey eyes.

"Get him some tea or weights you know how he likes to work out. Or have a bar-b-que here like a few years ago." I remembered how he invited me for some tea time.

I got up to only be pushed back by riley, "Okay we have a plan. Plus we have to get ready for this night so they have to leave and think of ideas for their gifts." She said as they grumbled about unfairness.

"Well we'll see ya later." Matt said as he and rose left.

*SLAM*

"You didn't have to slam it!" I yelled.

It was early still around 9, I think but my roomy apartment was good for me and riley who occasionally crashes here. Two bedrooms mine and the guest, a small kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room with a widescreen tv.

"A few Months and I am already glad that I live here… *Sigh* now to enjoy this day before the party… heh I hope I don't get rooffied again…", '_Never did see my sister after that for some odd reason.'_ I just looked around the small living room of mine.

**(LEMON) **

As I was enjoying the room a wet object went slowly along my cheek as a hand went down in my pants slowly stroking me off. Two smooth legs straddled me as the hand kept going as another unzipped my pants taking out my member.

Hot breath on my neck, "Let's take this to your room and continue~"

That got me excited as I lifted riley by the waist as her legs wrapped around me. I started towards my room, opening the door.

My tongue was already fighting with hers as she landed on my bed rubbing her legs together, nibbling on her finger. I slowly was stripping for her my shirt and pants leaving me in my black boxer-briefs. She pulled them down looking at my seven inch member.

Her tongue slowly went up my shaft as her hand went in her pants rubbing her own cunt sticking her fingers one digit at a time, "Mmm… I love your cock!" her other hand twisting her nipple.

She stops as I push her onto the bed pulling off her clothes. Her sweater came off first showing her great athletic figure and her sports bra carrying her c-cup breasts. I pulled up her bra just onto her shoulders to show off her smooth breasts with brown nipples. My tongue started to swirl around her left nipple as my left hand worked her right breast massaging then groping.

She grabbed my other hand leading me towards her soaking wet cunt. "Mmm…~ Jack~ please I need it badly~" she spoke softly.

"Sure let me help you out." I stopped fondling her breast as I slowly slipped her pants off. '_I was right about her wearing my boxers_.'

Her wet pussy soaking the pair of boxers as she rubbed against me. I pulled off them off showing her unshaven wet lips waiting for me, "Here I go."

I slowly entered her prodding before I just let in the head, she moaned as I added another. Riley latched onto my neck hugging me, her legs around my waist. My mouth started to suck on her neck as she whimpered for me to start, "Ah, ah, ah… not yet." I smirked as I felt her pout a bit.

"Plea…" she didn't finish as I thrust in all the way to her core. _'I know that she wouldn't expect that.'_ My thrust were hard as my speed was slow, she moaned as I pulled out of her only to thrust again, "Better." She nodded.

"F-f-fas-faster!" she mumbled as I agreed to her plan her cunt tightened up on me as I went faster and faster.

Her tongue was hanging out the corner of her mouth as she gasps with every thrust I have in me. I pulled her in close as I stick my own into her mouth again.

"Jack… i*gasp*I'm close!" she said.

A few hard thrust into her, "Me too… where do you want it?" I go faster and faster.

"Inside please *gasp* I want it inside!" she nearly screamed out as I felt her tighten up fast, showing she is close.

"I'm Cumming!"

She broke apart from our kiss, she quickly bit into my shoulder marking me, as I bit into hers both of us drawing a bit of blood. Before we let go making out again swirling our tongues before we stopped. My thrust slowed down as she tighten milking me for all I got.

"Thank you." She said before we knocked out.

(**End lemon A/N How did I do?)**

xXx

Eight hours later around 4:30 p.m.

(Brent's house)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shouted fifteen people including me and the others.

Brent was a body builder who usually wore muscle shirts along with dress pants and shoes, he has short brown hair and grey eyes. "Hey thanks everyone!" he sounded happy like always.

"Hey how you like you steak!?" I shouted at him.

"Rare you know like always!" he shouted back… weird everyone at the party have been asking for rare lately… odd.

I shake my head at him… and all of the other guests ordering the meat rare… probably nothing. The only cooked steak we have is for me.

"Hey just don't cook mine." Said Shawn a big jolly man he has short brown hair grey eyes, he is wearing grey sweats, a tight blue shirt and running shoes.

I look at him oddly, "You sure man?"

"Yeah I have been craving it lately."

"Fine just stay out of trouble man." I cooked the food to everyone's liking before I turned off the grill around seven. "Hey jack come here." Riley called out to me.

I see her and the others gathered around a fireplace the sun is setting in this city as many glows light up the night. A cake is on the table lit up for the birthday star, "Happy birthday remember we are always here 'Be All You Can Be' so we can always stay in today."

He leans forward to blow out the candles…

…

… *foosh*

*snap* *snap*

"Happy birthday!" we yelled as we took pictures and sang. Till tom was stumbling around landing on Brent's chest we all thought he was drunk.

"Heh heh heh someones a light wei-ark" he didn't finish as tom took a piece out of his chest directly.

"Tom what the FUCK!" someone yelled out as we pulled him off. We managed but brent was bleeding a lightly. I threw tom to the ground hoping he would stay there.

He got up and tried to rush us again going for me but changed at the last second biting riley on the leg.

"Get off of her!" I yelled as he fell back onto the glass breaking it… a shard went through his chest as some people screamed in fright grabbing both brent and riley hiding behind cover as tom slowly got back up.

"No fucking way." I thought as he charged at me again his entire face bloody with ooze leaking down his mouth and eyes.

I grabbed his arms throwing him down on the floor as I lifted my foot smashing his skull in I tried yelled out to the others seeing matt and rose being bitten matt on the neck while rose her hand.

I rush towards the two pulling off the attackers snapping their necks, "GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" they look at me before running towards the cars.

I see shawn lying dead in some green liquid of bile I think it is. Seeing a pair of binoculars next to me, '_Fuck what the hell is happening?_' the road is cleared as I see fires across town people being eaten as I can clearly see the hospital and the gang getting inside along with police officers shooting people.

A 9mm was lying next to me with three clips which I pick up and start out the door running towards my apartment for my gear incase of anything.

xXx

(An hour later…)

I got home turn on the news, "This just in major cities around the world people have started to eat each other and many riot along with huge monsters have been attacking the cities. New reports of these… things have been coming in left and right as… oh my god stay bad no no!" the news caster back up as four others rushed him tearing out piece after piece killing him as the camera falls down static comes up ending the program.

The tv switched off after that. "Damn it." I look down as I shake my head.

My phone goes off skype with the others in the hospital.

"Jack!?" they all say at the same time their skin color have started to turn gray.

"Hey how are you guys doing its hell around here with the monsters killing each other and us. How is the staff are they packed they wouldn't let me through." I said.

"No they brought me into surgery but just stitched me up but I have no idea what the hell is going on. I feel angry for that." Brent said as he looked a little bit buffer than usual plus he now seems angry instead of his usual calm self and his jaw seem a bit paler than the rest.

"Is harth for mee to tallk my tongue has swealed and grew a bit plus boil around my neckk and arm." Matt had a longer tongue and boils around his left eye towards his arm.

"My nails fell off I was bleeding a lot as my finger grew sharper and longer but I feel sad a bit for no reason." Rose said as her bloody hands were holding the phone.

"Jack my teeth have grown and my finger have become sharper along with my smell. I feel cold." She had a feral look in her eyes as her teeth seemed sharper.

"I'll stay right here on the line with each of you. Ill never leave. No Mission Too Difficult, No Sacrifice Too Great, Duty First" I talked with them for a while as they each seem to get paler or greyer while matt grew a few more boils and his tongue was longer, brent started to grow more muscular than usual, and the girls started to go silent with drooping eyes.

"I feel cold…" riley said.

"I love you Jack…, Matt, Brent…, Rose thank you…" Riley stared to lose her grip on her phone with tears in her eyes, her eye lids started to slowly drop, "I wish I could hold you again… Jack…" she smiles at me before slumps letting the phone drop.

…*bleep* … *bleep* …. *bleep* ….

….*bleep*… *bleep*…..

….*bleep*….

Each of our breaths started to catch up to us as she died, "Please no god no." I felt weak at that moment as I stared at rose and the others as they started to cry.

"No… please no…"

"Matt, I don't feel good… I'm cold… I don't wanna leave you or anyone." Rose said as matt hugged her.

"Thanks….. matt…. I'm warm…" she smiles one last time… before she lets the phone drop.

...

"Rose… rose… please… rose… *sob*… I promised to keep you… safe… *gasp*… I promised mom…" he held her tighter.

I looked at brent who was even paler, "Jack I can't go on my jaw is weak… and I'm really cold… please sing me to sleep like my dad use to…" Brent asked of me.

"Okay...

Hush little baby don't you cry… daddy's gonna keep you safe… hold on to me for one last time… cause daddy's gonna keep you safe… hush, hush little one and go to sleep never gonna leave you because daddy's gonna… keep… you… safe." I sang out with tears in my eyes as he smiled, "Thank… *gasp* you… *gasp* Jack….." he went limp.

"Brent… Brent…" I look at matt as he hung onto rose loosening his hug slowly.

"Jack… please live… for… us… don't cry… we all loved you as a family… see ya brother…" he smiled as he went silent.

"No… no… no…" I stared at my phone with all the lines going.

'_Why just why_.' I get up wiping my tears as I stumbled into my room towards my closet.

Inside I found my two black/white 9mm pistols, Red M4A1 w/ a scope/grip/flashlight, nine inch black titanium steel serrated edge combat knife, black balaclava only for half the face covering the neck up to the nose, grey army knee pads/elbow pads, black motocross goggles w/black visor.

I get my gear ready, my army issued black combat boots, regular desert camo gloves, Fox black camouflage cargo pants, black short sleeve under armor shirt, Fox black bionic jacket with a hood, and army issued grey bulletproof armor. **(A/N Fox has your everyday zombie survival gear.)**

Then I spot my army backpack that I used to carry around everywhere. I think I'll use it for supplies, bandages, medkits, food, water, and ammo.

I sleep for the night but not before I set a barrier on the door leading to the hallway.

xXx

(Three days later… present)

The days were terrible as I had to fight from street to street through hordes of zombies.

I'm surprised that I haven't seen anybody… yet but for now I haven't found a single survivor. But what's the odds of finding someone like me who are immune.

"To anybody that can hear this head to mercy hospital for evacuation!" a helicopter passed over me telling any nearby survivors to come to that hospital…

Maybe I can bury them and find someone for once.

xXx

*Sniff*

A shadow moves past a broken window, "Mate…"

*Growl*

Sounds of boots running on a roof.

"Mate…" jingling of metal hitting skin.

The figure crawls into the ledge above the armored male walking alone in the streets with his m4a1 secured on his back with his pistols out.

"Mate… must grab… love mate…" the figure crawls into the light showing a bloody red sleeveless hoodie. The name on the dogtags around her neck the name… Jack Hunter.

xXx

I looked up to the roof next to me and feel like something or someone is watching me.

A figure dressed in a red hoodie and black cargo pants is watching me… I close my eyes and shake my head for a second there I think I see riley… I really need to get out of the streets into the nearest safe house.

"Hey you there get out of there! There's a witch next to you!" a male on the roof next to me said, I look up he is with three others making four in all.

… a witch… ahh shit not again….

*sob*

A witch was on the car next to me crying like always till she looked back at me with her watery eyes… ah shit indeed.

**End of chapter 1**

**Okay that's chapter one of I don't know but it's that… I shown life before the infection or days before like it's a dream one moment the next its hell.**

**For Jack's look I'll draw it along with both Rose and Riley in it.**

**And for my followers on Onyx Guard I have been coming up for the next chapter then its off to the wave arc.**

**Dead Soldier signing off…**


End file.
